poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The story starts at Hollywood with Canter Zoom having trouble coming up with anymore movie ideas. Canter Zoom: It's no use, I'll never come up with anymore ideas for my next movie. Juniper Montage: Uncle Canter, Come look at the commercial! You are gonna flip when you set eyes on it! Canter Zoom: Alright, Juniper. I'm on my way. (to himself) I wonder what it could be next. When Canter Zoom took a seat at his chair, The Data Squad Power Rangers were on the commercial. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Everyone. Red Data Squad Ranger, Robbie Diaz here. Have you ever thought that villains would try to take over the world and wanting heroes to fight them off? Then you come to the right place. However, Some multi-colored lights appeared Robbie Diaz: For we will help anyone in trouble! Atticus Akito: We're legendary heroes and ready for action! Zoe Batheart: All of us working together to fight evil! Mordecai: As we protect the Earth with all our might to stop Dr. Eggman! Yoshi: And all of his rampaging Egg Pawns! Sunset Shimmer: From destroying our Planet Earth! Amy Rose: And rid the world and universe from evil! Gmerl: You better watch out, Eggman. We're not backing down. United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Announcer: Call 1-800-574-3478 or sent a video message to this e-mail address. Maggie: Wow! Juniper Montage: Well, What do you think? Canter Zoom: This is incredible, We have got to invite them and make a movie out of it! Maggie: I will report it right away. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Cindy Vortex (V.O.): Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!! Meanwhile at Townsville, Robbie and his friends were hanging out as always. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) Nothing like a good all relaxing after a good days work. Amy Rose: You said it. Sonic the Hedgehog: I could get use to Townsville already. Sunset Shimmer: I'll bet. Mordecai: This place is so cool. Yoshi: How'd you like it, Rigby? Rigby: This is the life. Mordecai, Yoshi and Rigby: Ye-e-eyah! (fist bumped) Just then, The Talking Dog came to see Robbie and his friends. Talking Dog: Excuse me, Robbie Diaz? Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's up? Talking Dog: Got a messages delivery, From Director Canter Zoom and her niece, Juniper Montage. Princess Marina: Really? Let's read it. Robbie Diaz: (reading the note) Dear Data Squad Rangers, If you're reading this note, You and some of your friends are invited to my motion picture studios. Please come see me and My niece, Juniper Montage as soon as you can, I'll explain everything. Yours truly, Canter Zoom. Amy Rose: Canter Zoom? Penny: He has plans for us? Cosmo the Seedrian: What do you guys think it is? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But I wonder what he wants us to come? Pinkie Pie: Oh, Maybe he wants us to star in his new movie! Rarity: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's got see him, What have we got to lose? Talking Dog: Good luck, You're gonna need it. So, They go see where the filmmaking area takes place. At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was upset with the Power Rangers getting in his way. Dr. Eggman: I kept getting more Power Rangers to destroy, It's impossible! Cubot: Now, Doc. Keep it together. Orbot: I'm sure things will turn up right. Just then, A time portal opened as Captain Whiskers came out of nowhere. Captain Whiskers: Ahoy, Dr. Eggman! Long time no see, Matey! Dr. Eggman: Oh, Captain Whiskers, My old friend. Wonderful to see you here inside my Egg Carrier. Orbot: Pardon me for asking, But what brings you here to our dimension? Captain Whiskers: I've heard you have a bit of trouble with the Power Rangers, And I thought you could use my help. Dr. Eggman: Really, Whiskers. I'm listening. Captain Whiskers: Well, You see, I too have the same Power Ranger problem you have. Dr. Eggman: So, What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: Just a little plan that involves movie directing and rid the world with Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Very well, Captain Whiskers. (shook his hand) You got yourself a deal. Captain Whiskers: Now, We're getting somewhere. Soon, They've created a robot who directs it's own movie called "Egg-Director" and carry on their filmmaking scheme. Dr. Eggman: You know the plan, Egg-Director. Egg-Director: Yes, Sir, Dr. Eggman. Captain Whiskers: And remember, Wait until we give the signal to trap the Rangers. Egg-Director: Yes, Captain. So, He left to carry on their filmmaking scheme. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends met with some old and new friends. Blossom: Hi, Everyone! Brick: So nice to see you all. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! Spike: Also the Sunny Bell gang is here with their family too! Mordecai: Hey, Guys. Long time no see. Benson: The same goes to you guys. Skips: How'd ya been, Pit? Pit: Pretty good, Skips. Stef: Hi, Mordecai. Mordecai: Hey, Stef. Good to see you again. Mary Bell: Are we ever glad to see you guys. Ken Utonium: Guys, The Portal! Robin Diaz: What's wrong, Ken? Coming from the Universal Portal, Marine the Raccoon, John Silver, Ford and Stanley Pines and the Pirate Force Rangers came. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, Where are we!? Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Marine. How'd ya been!? Marine the Raccoon: Ahoy, Sonic. It's great to see you and some of our friends again. Gmerl: Right back at ya, Marine. Sticks the Badger: Good to see ya too. Marine the Raccoon: And these are some friends I'd like you all to meet too. Sora: John Silver, Ford and Stanley Pines! Ford Pines: Greetings, Sora, Riku, Xion, Periwinkle. Riku: Good to see you three again. Stanley Pines: The feeling is mutual, Riku. John Silver: Me friends, Allow us introduce you all. The Pirate Force Power Rangers! Captain Emmett: Nice to meet you, mateys. Bongo: Wow! Ken: The Pirate Force Rangers! Tap: They're here! Marine the Raccoon: Guys, Meet Captain Emmett, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna, Mira and Crystal. Amy Rose: (gasped) Wait a sec, Emerl, That pirate captain looked just like you! Sonic the Hedgehog: I can't believe Marine just met your own ancestor! Emerl: Really, How's he anything like me? Captain Emmett: Glad you ask, Matey. My crew and I are pirates on the search of a Legendary treasure named "One Piece", It has the power of making everyone's dreams come true. Sunset Shimmer: We know, Emerl told us stories about you. Callie Jones: Really, How would you all know that? Remi: Well, We thought it was just a myth. Professor Utonium: It must have been ancient history. Yuri: I'll bet, Professor Utonium. Amy Rose: What do you make of all of this, Amethyst? Amethyst Utonium: A lot has changed since some worlds were combined as one, Amy. Soon, Ford, Stanley and John Silver spoke with Pit and Palutena. Pit: Wait, Eggman and Captain Whiskers are working together now? Ford Pines: I'm afraid so, Pit. That's why we need your help along with Palutena and the Data Squad Rangers. John Silver: And if we help one another, We can stop Eggman and Whiskers from conquering your dimension. Lady Palutena: Say no more, John. You three have our support. Stanley Pines: Thanks, Palutena. At CHS, Robbie, Captain Emmett and their friends got quite well aquatinted with one another. Robbie Diaz: So, Emmett, What's it like sailing the seven seas from you're world? Captain Emmett: It's pretty different. And not so different at the same time. It's kinda hard to explain. Brick: Well, Emerl told us quite a story about you guys. Blossom: And how were you able to time travel to our timeline? Maria Swanson: We use Ford's universal dimensional portal to help any group of other Power Rangers after finding One Piece. Xion: That's amazing. Marine the Raccoon: You guys don't know the half of it. Suddenly, Egg-Director begins to make his move by disguising himself a another movie director. Egg-Director: Time to trick the Rangers into who I really am. Just then, He spotted Robbie, Captain Emmett and their friends. Egg-Director: (in disguising form) Excuse me, I have a proposition waiting for you all. Robbie Diaz: Really? I wonder what's going on. Captain Emmett: Don't worry about it, Lad. I'm sure someone might have something in mind for us. Egg-Director: (in disguising form) Correct, I'm starting to make my own crossover. Mary Bell: No kidding! Bongo: That sounds fun. Bubbles: Cool. Boomer: I don't know about that. Egg-Director: (in disguising form) You'll see, I'm sure you'll be pretty surprised once we're done. Jankenman: What do you think, Mordecai? Mordecai: When do we start? Egg-Director: (in disguising form) Whenever you're ready, You'll have plenty of time before your next roll. Rigby: Yoshi, Do you ever get the feeling that something might go wrong soon? Yoshi: Beats me, Rig. Meanwhile, Eggman and Whiskers captured Canter Zoom to keep him hostage. Dr. Eggman: We've got him right where we want him. Captain Whiskers: How soon do you think your plan will work, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Patience, Whiskers. We'll be ready for the Rangers, All in good time. But little did they know, Juniper Montage had to go and get help from her friends. Meanwhile, Emerl notice a strange energy coming from the under the trees. Emerl: Huh... What's this strange energy reading? As he begins to search at the forest, He discovered the Spring Data Squad Morpher. Emerl: Whoa, A Data Squad Morpher. How did this get here? Manic the Hedgehog: Hey, Emerl. What's keeping ya, Dude? Emerl: Oh, I'm coming, Manic. Just as Robbie, Captain Emmett and his friends regrouped, Marine was picking up the robot disturbance on her scanner. Marine the Raccoon: Guys, My scanner is sensing something very bad. Rigby: I hope it's not one of Dr. Eggman's evil robots again. But Rigby was wrong, Egg-Director appeared showing himself. Egg-Director: Surprise, Rangers! Out of the shadows, The Egg Pawns were getting the movie set. Egg-Director: Now, For my next trick! Lights, Camera, Action! With one use of the clip, Robbie, Captain Emmett and his friends got separated in every filmmaking dimension. Emerl: Oh no, Robbie! Then, Egg-Director looks back as Emerl hid himself. Egg-Director: Oh well, Got some movies to direct for Dr. Eggman and Captain Whiskers. Meanwhile in one movie dimension, Robbie was surprised to see himself. Robbie Diaz: Huh, Where am I? Just as the Jedi council drew their lightsabers in the dark, Robbie was amazed where he was. Yoda: Step forward, Padawan. As Robbie stepped forward, He realized where is was. Robbie Diaz: Wait a minute, I know where I am. This is the Star Wars movie. Yoda: Robbie Diaz, (dubs him a knight with his own saber) By the right of the Council, By the Will of the Force, Dub thee I do, Jedi. (cuts off his Padawan Braid, offically Knighting him) Knight of the Republic! As for Robin, She was trapped in another dimension of another movie. Robin Diaz: What... What's going on? Elrond: Strangers from distant lands, Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. (looks at them all and settles on Frodo, gesturing to him) Bring forth the Ring, Frodo. As Frodo walks over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully puts the Ring down on it, Robin then realized where she is. Robin Diaz: Hold on, I'm in The Lord of the Rings. Meanwhile with Mordecai, Rigby and their friends, They in another movie dimension. Mordecai: Woah, Where are we? Rigby: I have no idea. Benson: What the heck is this place!? Skips: Guys, I think we're about to have company. As Skips pointed, There was a graboid coming their way. Mordecai: Everybody get off the ground! With everyone on the big rocks, They escaped from the graboid. Anti Pops: It appears that we're in the Tremors franchise dimension. Benson: Mordecai, Rigby, Can't you call the others? Mordecai: We're trying, Benson. But our morphers aren't working! Rigby: It's like a forcefield or something! Benson: You're kidding me! Pops: Oh dear! Muscle Man: Oh no, Bros! As for Yoshi, Atticus, Zoe and Periwinkle, They got found themselves on a boat. Yoshi: Uh, Guys... Where are we? Periwinkle: It looks like we're in some sort of boat. Atticus Akito: Don't look now, But I think we're gonna need a bigger boat. Zoe Batheart: (notice a giant prehistoric shark) Oh crud, We're in Jaws! Yoshi: What?! Just as the shark was getting closer, Everyone screamed in horror. Meanwhile in another movie dimension, Sora and Riku were in a jungle adventure franchise. Sora: What is this place!? Riku: I'm not sure, But it looks like some sort of jungle. Sora: I just hope the others are okay. Riku: Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be alright. So, They begin their search from one movie dimension to another. However, Robbie, Captain Emmett and their friends fought off a lot of Egg Pawns and Pirate Bots along the way. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword, Fire Slash! Captain Emmett: Pirate Plasma Blaster, Fire! Cosmo the Seedrian: Even though we can't morph, We can still use our weapons! Blaze the Cat: Any ideas, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Well, We have to fight our way through those Egg Pawns and Pirate Bots so we can help the others. Back with Sora and Riku, They found where Egg-Director was directing. Sora: Hey, Riku, Look over here. Riku: What's up, Sora? Egg-Director: That's not exactly on the script, We must ensure the Rangers are destroyed! Riku: His clip, He won't continue the shot without it. Sora: So, Should we destroy it and free the others? Riku: You got it, And free ourselves too. Egg-Director: Okay, Breaks over, Back to work! Sora: Not on my watch, Egg-Director! Egg-Director: What!? Sora: Come and get me! Egg-Director: Egg Pawns! Pirate Bots! Sora: Now, Riku! Riku: (Summons his Keyblade) HAA! With one slash of his Keyblade, Riku destroyed the clip and everyone were free. Back on Earth, Emerl was relieved to see his friends again as he brought a friend. Emerl: Hey, It's the others, They made it out! Then, Emerl rushed to see his friends. Emerl: Robbie, Guys, are you all okay? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, We're alright. (to Riku) Thanks for your help, Riku. Riku: Don't sweat it, It's what I do. Sunset Shimmer: And is that Cindy Vortex with you? Emerl: That's right, Sunset. Cindy Vortex: Hi, Guys. Check this out. As she showed them her Spring Data Squad Morpher, Everyone was surprised. Rarity: Oh my goodness, It's the Spring Data Squad Morpher! Twilight Sparkle: How do you mange to find it, Cindy? Cindy Vortex: Acually, Twilight, It was Emerl who found it and asked me to join your team. Spike: Way to go, Emerl. You sure know how to select a perfect teammate. Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Spike. Really means a lot. Riku: Don't celebrate just yet, You guys. Sora: Riku's right, It's not over yet. Just then, Egg-Director appeared along with a lot of Egg Pawns and Pirate Bots. Egg-Director: Right you are, Silver Ranger! You're all about to meet your end of this Movie! Captain Emmett: Let's go, Mateys. They'll need our help. Nina Vincent: Right, Captain Emmett. Riku: Sorry to burst your bubble, But this movie will still keep going. It's Morphin Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Riku: Topaz, Power Unite! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Marty McFly: Let's do it together, Cindy! Cindy Vortex: You got it, Marty! Both: Spirit of Titanium and Spring, Power Revealed! At last, Marty's morphing sequence and Cindy's first one begins. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! Next, The Pirate Force morphing sequence. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Gray Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Callie Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Mira: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smoke and explosions appeared. Egg-Director: Destroy them! At last, The Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys started their Team up battle. Robbie Diaz: Captain Emmett: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts